misssaigonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim
'''Kim '''is a Vietnamese girl who falls in love with the American marine Chris Scott during the final days of the Vietnam War. She is the main protagonist of the musical Miss Saigon. Biography Early life As the story of Miss Saigon starts in April 1975, Kim's early life is only mentioned during her first night with Chris. Kim was born in a village in Vietnam around 1958, three years after the war started. At age 13, she was betrothed to her cousin Thuy, whom she confesses she does not love. During the war, Kim's family was "blasted away" during a raid and as she ran from the rice field, she saw their burning bodies. This event would rather have a profound effect on the young Kim that she states she would rather die than "look back again." Eventually, Kim finds her way as a bargirl at a nightclub in Saigon called "Dreamland" working for a man called The Engineer. 1975 On Kim's first night at Dreamland, the other bar girls taunt her and the other patrons seem turned off by her naïveté except for a young sergeant named Chris. Chris' friend John notices his fascination with the new girl so he pays The Engineer $50 to get Kim for Chris for the spend the night together. As the evening goes on, Chris becomes more fond of Kim especially after learning that she is not like the other bargirls who would lie to get what they want. He shares that Kim is the "one good thing" he has found in Vietnam. As chaos in Saigon increases and the city becomes more hostile, Chris is called to the embassy. He gives Kim a gun as protection and tells her to pack her things and follow, anticipating that they may leave for the US shortly. However, as soon as Chris reaches the embassy, the gates close and all Americans are forced to evacuate via helicopters. Before Chris could jump back into the crowd to be with Kim, John knocks him unconscious and she is left behind, neither of them knowing that she is pregnant. 1978 Three years later, Kim is living in poverty with her and Chris' child, a boy she had named Tam. Although suffering on her own, she remains devoted to Chris, still believing that he will someday return for her. Musical numbers Act I * Overture / Backstage Dreamland (with Gigi, The Engineer and Bar Girls) * The Heat is On in Saigon (with Soldiers, Bar Girls, The Engineer, John, Chris and Gigi) * The Movie in My Mind (with Gigi and Bar Girls) * The Transaction (with The Engineer, John, Soldiers, and Chris) * The Dance (with Chris and The Engineer) * This Money's Yours (with Chris) * Sun and Moon (with Chris and Kim) * The Wedding Ceremony (with Gigi, Bar Girls and Chris) * Thuy's Arrival (with Thuy and Chris) * Last Night of the World (with Chris and Kim) * I Still Believe (with Ellen) * Back in Town (with The Engineer, Thuy and Soldiers) * You Will Not Touch Him (with Thuy) * Let Me See His Western Nose (with The Engineer) * I'd Give My Life for You Act II * What a Waste (with The Engineer, Hustlers, Tourists and John) * Please (with John) (original production) * Too Much For One Heart (with John) (2014 London / 2017 Broadway productions) * Chris is Here (with The Engineer, Club Owner and John) * Fall of Saigon (with Soldiers, Chris, John and Citizens) * Sun and Moon (Reprise) * Room 317 (with Ellen) * The Confrontation (with Chris, Ellen, and John) * Paper Dragons (with The Engineer) * This is the Hour (Reprise) * Finale (with Chris) Background Kim's character is based on the character Cho-Cho-San from the opera and short story Madam Butterfly. As the time and setting of the story was changed, Kim's character was also changed from being a geisha in Japan to a bargirl in Vietnam. Notes * "Kim" (金) means "gold" or "metal" in Vietnamese. * Casting note for Kim in 2016 reads "She is a Vietnamese girl who is just about to turn eighteen. Kim is too innocent and vulnerable as she finds herself in the middle of a war. Applicants for this role must have a strong voice which should be able to touch up to E, and fall low to G." * Lea Salonga, who originated the role of Kim won the Laurence Olivier Award for Best Actress in a Musical and Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical in 1989 and 1991, respectively. Notable portayals * Lea Salonga (West End, Broadway) * Monique Wilson (alternate, West End) * Eva Noblezada (West End revival, Broadway revival) Gallery Kim eva noblezada.jpg Kim lea salonga.jpg Eva kim-0.jpg